


so say we'll be always.

by maiaslightwood



Series: out of the shadows & into the light. [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Husbands in love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/pseuds/maiaslightwood
Summary: Magnus and Alec find a quiet moment for themselves amidst celebrations.





	so say we'll be always.

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% just me writing whatever i want bc i remember crying over the runes when we got the first bts pictures and were speculating it might be the malec wedding. 68% me being sad we never got a scene of them alone at the wedding. and at least 85% me simply missing my immortal dads.
> 
> title from _always by isak danielsen._

“There you are.” 

Magnus’s voice carries easily through the almost deserted space, accompanied by the sound of his footsteps, slow and steady, echoing along the walls. It feels surreal that only a few hours ago he’s walked this very same path and now his life is changed so fundamentally.

His husband – _his husband!_ – is sitting in the very first row. His suit jacket has been abandoned a while ago when Isabelle had dragged him out onto the dance floor, same as the bowtie. Magnus can’t really complain because well, those suspenders do look really nice too paired with the two undone buttons.

Alexander turns at the sound of his voice, his cheeks flushed from champagne and a soft smile on his lips Magnus has come to find is his very own. One arm reaches out and the silver ring glints in the low candlelight. It sends a rush of giddiness through Magnus’s blood and it’s hard to hold back a grin of his own when he takes his husband’s hand and lets himself be pulled onto the bench, pressing close to his side.

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

They both giggle then, high on love and champagne and happiness and the sheer eternity of this moment.

A few seconds pass of just letting their laughter ring through the otherwise empty space and their own veins. From a few doors away there’s the distant sounds of chatter and music and the occasional yell but it feels like a different dimension entirely. Alec’s arm rests safely around his shoulders and he noses along Magnus’s hairline and it’s easy to forget anything else exists. Even their morning together, getting reacquainted with each other’s skin and smile and voice beneath streams of golden sunlight seems like a lifetime ago.

“Wanted to get away for a while?” It’s less a question than a statement, spoken for their ears only.

“Just needed a moment to breathe and let it all sink in”, Alexander replies, his gaze drifting towards the place where just a few hours ago he had waited for Magnus to start the rest of their life together. They've shared multiple kisses since then, soft and sweet upon lips and cheeks but the phantom touch of the one that had bound their vows together still lingers.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” he shakes his head. Then, with a soft smile and eyes clouded with some sort of memory: “Never.”

Magnus's heart stumbles in his chest in that familiar but still exhilarating way only Alec achieves. He settles more into Alec's side, interlacing their fingers like an unspoken reassurance. Alexander squeezes his hand, an answer of his own and he finds himself wanting to preserve this very moment and press it into pages like photographs so he can take it out whenever he wants and try to live in it.

His eyes drift over to where Alec’s gaze already lingers, over flowers blooming and banners hung, the one thing he had let the Institute take care of. And then curiosity sparks. After centuries, Magnus knows a lot of the common runes Nephilim use in battle or day-to-day hunts but almost all of the ones he stood in front of and declared his love to are foreign to him, at least in their meaning.

“I don’t recall those being present at your _first_ wedding,” he says as he nods towards the banners and presses his elbow gently into Alec’s ribs to show he’s joking.

His husband chuckles, leaning further into him even though they’re already pressed together from shoulder to ankle.

“Well, usually it’s only the last one that gets a display.”

“Mh, _Wedded Union_?” How sad and yet very fitting Shadowhunters would keep it simple and straightforward. But even more now, Magnus’s curiosity takes flight, considering the other four runes for a moment. “Not even the _Love_ rune?”

Alexander shrugs. “Sometimes, I think. But it’s more symbolic than anything else. And you know, personal. We’re not very good at sharing that.”

 _Interesting_.

“And yet it’s here.”

Alec’s smile turns a shade softer and his gaze too when he turns to look at Magnus, that all familiar spark in his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathes out on an exhale, almost like that one word is too heavy, too large for his chest. “Felt fitting to have it too.”

Magnus has to swallow, his tongue dry and sticking to the roof of his mouth from the intensity of Alexander’s gaze. “And-… what are the other ones?”

“The first one is _Understanding_.” Alec nods towards the banner, eyes glazed with something far away. As if he too recalls memories and moments, the first connection they built from a spark that had connected them and made it feel as if they understood each other’s very core.

“Then _Trust_.”

Magnus can feel his lips curving into a gentle smile, pulling a string within him that Alec had struck from the very beginning with wide hazel eyes and all his barely concealed want. But in the end, what had sealed Magnus’s fate he believes, is the trust the Shadowhunter had so readily offered again and again.

Alec's thumb draws a smooth circle into his shoulder.

“ _Destiny_.”

It should feel too much, a statement a centuries-old man should hardly believe in when he’s seen love grow and lost along the way. Alexander’s lifespan is a simple blink of an eye compared to his own. And yet Magnus knows with certainty he will make each moment last an eternity if he can. If he ever had to believe in destiny it’s easy to see it in the way he and Alec keep finding their way back to each other through whatever life and hell throws their way; in the way Alec accepts all of him without questions.

It takes a moment for him to know how to speak again. And even then, nothing ever feels quite fitting to the easy, honest way in which Alec lays open his feelings whenever they’re alone. It’s hardly ever a grand romantic speech of poetic words. Rather every single syllable carries a note of truth Magnus isn’t sure anyone before him ever offered.

There are simply no words to reply to that. So, Magnus leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his Alexander’s cheek.

“Let no one ever say my husband isn’t a romantic.”

It earns him a laugh, one of those free ones Alec only ever gives to the people he trusts. One that feeds into the slow warmth of Magnus’s heart with every crinkle around the corner of hazel eyes and every vibration of his torso and makes it impossible not to join in on.

They sit there, yet again laughing to themselves, so close they can feel each other’s body shake and there’s nowhere, Magnus realizes, he would rather be. (Well, maybe a tropical beach with warm sand one could stretch out on, kissing lazily and sharing the taste of fruity cocktails. But that’s for later.)

Eventually, their laughter dies down to nothing more than gentle, knowing smiles and almost mindlessly their fingers reach out, drawing soft patterns as a way of communication they have nearly perfected in this short time. The caress of a thumb whispering _I’m so glad I met you_ and the brush of a nose along temples translating to _You make me so happy_.

There are words too now, on the tip of Magnus's tongue, spilling over each other like crashing waves with the need to be let free. He bites them back for now – there’s so much time for that later.

“You think we can stay here for another minute? Just the two of us?” Alec asks then as if reading his mind.

Magnus smiles and nods, leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder and keeps the outside world from touching this moment. 

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, come talk to me on [tumblr](eternalalec.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/wylanfaheys).


End file.
